cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Improvements
Description Nation improvements are structures and improvements that you can purchase to further mold your nation into your own choosing. Nation improvements are quite expensive but the benefit is that they are not subject to outside forces. Unlike regular infrastructure in war, improvements cannot be destroyed by other nations. Improvements are stackable, so purchasing two banks (for example) will increase your population income +16%. You may only purchase one building per 1000 working citizens. Nations are limited to 5 per type of improvement unless otherwise specified. If you do not meet all the requirements for an improvement you will not see that imrovement on the improvement purchase screen. You can destroy an improvement in the improvement purchase screen. It costs $500 to destroy an improvement (you don't get any money back). This option will not appear unless you have at least $500. List of Improvements * Bank - $100,000.00 - Increases population income +6%. * Barracks - $50,000.00 - Increases soldier count +10%, reduces soldier upkeep cost -10%. * Border Walls - $60,000.00 - Decreases citizen count -2%, increases population happiness +2, Improves environment +1. * Church - $40,000.00 - Increases population happiness +1. * Clinic - $50,000.00 - Increases population count by 2%. Purchasing 2 or more clinics allows you to purchase a hospital. * Factory - $80,000.00 - Decreases cost of missiles -5%, decreases tank cost -10%, reduces initial infrastructure purchase cost -8%. * Foreign Ministry - $120,000.00 - Increases population income by 5%. Opens +1 extra foreign aid slot. Limit one foreign ministry per nation. * Guerilla Camp - $20,000.00 - Increases soldier count +35%, reduces soldier upkeep cost -10%, reduces citizen income -8%. * Harbor - $200,000.00 - Increases population income by 1%. Opens +1 extra trade slot. Limit one harbor per nation. * Hospital - $180,000.00 - Increases population count by 6%. Need 2 clinics to purchase a hospital. Limit 1 hospital per nation. * Intelligence Agency - $35,000.00 - Increases population happiness for tax rates greater than 23% +1. * Labor Camp - $50,000.00 - Reduces infrastructure upkeep costs -10%, reduces population happiness -1. * Missile Defense - $90,000.00 - Reduces effectiveness of incoming cruise missiles used against your nation -30%. * Police Headquarters - $75,000.00 - Increases population happiness +2. * Satellite - $90,000.00 - Increases effectiveness of cruise missiles used by your nation +30%. * School - $85,000.00 - Increases population income by 5%. Purchasing 3 or more schools allows you to purchase universities. * Stadium - $110,000.00 - Increases population happiness + 3. * University - $180,000.00 - Increases population income by 8%, reduces technology cost -10%. Need 3 schools to purchase universities. Limit two universities per nation. Note: If you purchase a hospital you will not be able to destroy your clinics until you destroy your hospital first. If you purchase a university you will not be able to destroy your schools until you destroy your university first. The nation improvements option are based on the KISS method. They use simple words like Bank and School instead of Ministry of Finance and Department of Education since it's easier to code and easier for everyone to understand. Each nation can roleplay what they mean to fit in best with its ruler's vision. FAQ Is it possible to purchase more than one university, since you need three schools for each university and the building limit is five? * Yes you can purchase 2 universities. After you buy three schools you can then purchase multiple universities (not just one). You don't need three schools per university. If I purchase an improvement and then later lose a portion of my population, will I still be able to keep the improvement? *Yes, it's possible to lose population in a number of ways which would put you under the 1,000 people per improvement limit. You still get to keep the improvement(s) you already purchased. Category: HowtoPlay